Wentworth (season 1)
The first season of the crime drama television series Wentworth originally aired on SoHo in Australia. The season consisted of 10 episodes and aired between 1 May and 3 July 2013. It was executively produced by FremantleMedia's director of drama Jo Porter. The series serves as a re-imaging of Prisoner, which aired on Network Ten from 1979 to 1986. Lara Radulovich and David Hannam developed Wentworth from Reg Watson's original concept. The season was shot over four months from 10 October 2012. The show is set in modern-day Australia and focuses on the fictional women's prison Wentworth. The central characters in the prison are inmates Bea Smith (Danielle Cormack), Franky Doyle (Nicole da Silva), Doreen Anderson (Shareena Clanton), Liz Birdsworth (Celia Ireland), Jacs Holt (Kris McQuade) and prison officers Vera Bennett (Kate Atkinson), Matthew Fletcher (Aaron Jeffery), Will Jackson (Robbie Magasiva), Erica Davidson (Leeanna Walsman) and Meg Jackson (Catherine McClements). The season received generally favourable reviews from critics. The first episode of Wentworth attracted 244,000 viewers, making it the most watched Australian drama series premiere in Foxtel history. The complete first season was released on DVD and Blu-ray in Australia on 18 November 2013. Cast Regular * Danielle Cormack as Bea Smith * Nicole da Silva as Franky Doyle * Kris McQuade as Jacs Holt * Leeanna Walsman as Governor Erica Davidson * Kate Atkinson as Deputy Governor Vera Bennett * Celia Ireland as Liz Birdsworth (Wentworth) * Shareena Clanton as [[Doreen Anderson (Wentworth) * Aaron Jeffery as Matthew Fletcher * Robbie Magasiva as Will Jackson (Wentworth) * Catherine McClements as Meg Jackson (Wentworth) Recurring and guest * Georgia Flood as Debbie Smith * Katrina Milosevic as Sue "Boomer" Jenkins * Jacqueline Brennan as Linda Miles * Martin Sacks as Derek Channing * Ally Fowler as Simone Slater * Jada Alberts as Toni Goodes * John Bach as Vinnie Holt * Louise Harris as Ronnie Katsis * Jake Ryan as Harry Smith * Ra Chapman as Kim Chang * Tanika Fry as Kaiya Anderson * Reef Ireland as Brayden Holt * Sharna Collier Stewart as Sharni Wallace * Richard Davine as Corrections Officer Michael Davies * Lynette Curran as Rita Bennett * Anne Charleston as Celeste Donovan Episodes *No Place Like Home *Fly Me Away *The Girl Who Waited *The Things We Do *The Velvet Curtain *Captive *Something Dies *Mind Games *To the Moon *Checkmate Production Wentworth was announced by Foxtel on 4 March 2012. Developed by Lara Radulovich and David Hannam from the original concept by Reg Watson, it is produced by Fremantle's new head of drama, Jo Porter, and is filmed in Melbourne. FremantleMedia Chief Executive Asia Pacific, Ian Hogg, said: "An entire generation of Australians grew up watching Prisoner and another is about to do the same with Wentworth." Filming The ten-part season began filming in Melbourne for four months from 10 October 2012 and the shoot employed 300 cast and crew. Wentworth is filmed on a purpose built set in the suburb of Clayton. Category:Wentworth Episodes